1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to either a transformer such as a miniature power source transformer, or an inductor (an electric coil, an inductance coil or an inductor being simply referred to as an inductor, hereinafter) such as an inductor for a miniature motor, and in particular, to a high frequency inductor or transformer with each electric coils having a small winding turn number. Further, the present invention relates to an inductor, a transformer or the like used in a switching power source used in various machines, (including business machines such as electronic duplicators, facsimile machines, persona computers) household electric machines, and industrial machines (including electric automobile). In particular, the present invention relates to an inductor, a transformer or the like used in a DC/DC power source unit which is used for stepping up or stepping down a voltage which has been obtained as a result of rectifying a power frequency voltage. Furthermore, the present invention relates to a transformer or the like used in a control circuit for controlling the rotation of a motor, and to a inductor or the like used in a filter circuit for reducing noises.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an inductor or transformer is manufactured as a result of winding an electrical wire on a bobbin through a wire winding machine. An EI core, a CI core or a barrel-type core is inserted into the bobbin having the electrical wire wound thereon.
In such a conventional inductor or transformer manufacturing process, steps of setting the bobbin on the wire winding machine, winding the electrical wire on the bobbin, and inserting the core into the bobbin require manpower. As a result, manufacturing efficiency is not high and manufacturing cost is high.